La coupe est pleine
by Bernie Calling
Summary: /petite ficlette de vacances/ Duo vient de prendre ses premières vacances, il a découvert beaucoup de merveilles. Il resplendit de bonheur. Seulement son euphorie ne fait pas plaisir à tout le monde, il dérange même certain.


**Disclaimer** : Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints.

**Genre** : friendship, romance. Ficlette de vacances.

**Rating** : K+

**Acteurs **: Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei, Trowa, Relena.

* * *

**La Coupe est pleine**.

* * *

Sank AC 201

Duo et Heero travaillent souvent en collaboration, c'est la raison pour laquelle leurs bureaux Preventer sont contigus.

Ils ne sont pas arrivés là de suite après la guerre et le coup d'Etat.

Non, Yuy y est venu après avoir effectué durant une période d'un an, la garde rapprochée de Relena Peacecraft. Cette dernière voulait une garde très rapprochée. Ce qui ne convenait pas du tout au brun. Il veut bien se donner corps et âme à son emploi, à ses missions. Cepandant, il y a des limites qu'il ne peut pas franchir, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Son corps ne veut pas, la demoiselle ne lui fait aucun effet.

Comme il n'en peut plus de voir le regard langoureux posé sur lui et les tentatives vouées à l'échec de sa patronne. Il quitte son travail afin de se faire engager chez les Preventers.

Les militaires sont heureux de cette décision, même si en gagnant un élément, ils en perdent un autre. Le chinois se précipitant auprès de l'ambassadrice pour lui proposer son aide.

Quant à Duo, il travaillait juste après le coup d'Etat dans une société de recyclage avec une partie des Sweepers.

C'est bien de vouloir protéger la colonie des immondices, de trier les métaux, les tétras packs, le verre et les déchets alimentaires qui arrivent au centre de tri après le ramassage. De rediriger les déchets triés dans les bonnes usines pour créer de l'énergie, mais Maxwell est un homme d'action. Et faire les poubelles n'a plus la même raison d'être pour lui. Avant c'était une question de survie. Maintenant, il a d'autres aspirations, il y a moyen de nourrir son homme autrement.

Puisque ses anciens coéquipiers sont pour la plupart Preventer, il décide de quitter L2 pour se présenter à la section de Sank. Autant aller là où il connaît déjà du monde.

µµµ

Le temps passant, les années de service augmentant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Maxwell allait avoir des vacances. C'est une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Les terroristes n'ont pas de congés payés, les voleurs non plus.

Quand Lady Une lui a dit qu'il devait partir, du moins ne pas venir au bureau pendant quinze jours. Le natté a été bien embêté. Son appartement de fonction n'est pas assez grand pour l'occuper plus de trois jours s'il décide de le remettre en état de fond en comble. C'est petit, ça fait partie des avantages en nature que touchent les soldats pour leurs salaires de misère.

Comment voulez-vous tenir continuellement dans un salon qui fait aussi office de chambre à coucher avec un lit encastrable ? D'une cuisine dans laquelle vous avez votre douche et la machine à laver. L'état n'allait pas leur fournir un palace non plus. Tous les Preventers étaient logés à la même enseigne. Au moins ça leur donnait envie de travailler et non de rester entre leurs quatre murs.

Duo n'avait pas envie de retourner sur L2 pour les vacances. Maintenant qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir l'air, les plantes non artificiels et le soleil. Il n'avait plus envie d'y retourner. La pollution, la misère à tous les coins de rue, les menaces au quotidien, il s'en passait très bien. Ses souvenirs, il les avait dans son cœur pas dans un morceau de Colonie.

µµµ

Il ne restait plus qu'un mois au natté pour trouver une idée pour occuper ses vacances. Comme souvent le châtain va chez l'ex-04 avant de s'enfermer dans son cagibi pour le reste de la soirée, quoi que c'est plus simplement pour y dormir.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » Peste Duo en se laissant tomber dans un divan en face du blond.

-« Va visiter un coin de la Terre. » Propose Quatre sans regarder son ami.

Ce dernier consultait ses mails et ses affaires minières sur son portable installé sur la table basse du salon.

Winner avait refusé l'appartement de fonction. Il en avait acheté un, pas trop loin du QG. Au dernier étage d'un immeuble. Il avait une vue sur toute la côte de Sank par des grandes baies vitrées qui faisaient le tour de son logement, un balcon permettait de prendre l'air tout autour de l'appartement. Comme en plus il y avait tout le confort, ses ex-coéquipiers lui rendaient souvent visite. Maxwell plus que les autres.

Quand on vivait dans un placard et qu'un ami tolérant vous autorise à passer à votre guise dans son appartement comprenant un salon énorme avec un écran plasma couvrant l'unique pan de mur, on serait bête de ne pas profiter des divans confortables, alors qu'on avait seulement une chaise et une TV miniature.

L'appartement de Quatre comprenait également quatre chambres dont celle de Rachid qui n'avait pas voulu quitter son service. Ce dernier servait maitre Quatre et le secondait au mieux, jouant jusqu'au groom de service.

La salle de bain avec Jacuzzi faisait rêver Duo.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi visiter. » Soupire Maxwell.

-« Que va faire Heero ? » Demande le blond. Puisque les deux soldats prenaient leurs congés à la même période.

Quatre change de page de site avant d'envoyer un mail à ceux qui géraient sa société minière suivant ses directives.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Quand ça ne touche pas le travail, c'est difficile de discuter avec lui. » Rétorque le natté en faisant glisser continuellement son pied sur l'épais tapis.

Ca Winner voulait bien lui concéder, même si c'était avec le châtain que Yuy avait le meilleur contact.

-« Et puis. » Reprend Maxwell. « Je le vois assez au travail sans me le taper en plus en congé même forcé. »

-« C'était une suggestion, vous auriez pu partir au même endroit, pour ne pas te retrouver seul. » Précise calmement le blond, les yeux toujours rivés sur son écran.

-« La solitude ne me fait pas peur. » Admet le châtain, il en avait même l'habitude. « Il faudrait déjà savoir où me rendre. » Soupire-t-il cinq minutes après.

Quatre ouvre une autre page sur le net, il tape un mot de passe.

-« Tu es en congé à quel moment ? » Interroge Winner.

-« Du 16 au 31 juillet. »

-« Je peux te prêter un appartement à la côte d'azur ou un en montagne, tout le reste est loué. » Propose le blond en se tournant vers le natté qui bougonne toujours dans le fauteuil.

-« Je ne peux pas accepter. » Répond Duo en secouant la tête. Il n'aimait pas se sentir redevable et là c'était beaucoup trop. Un appartement à l'œil, il ne pouvait pas accepter, même si c'était un ami qui lui proposait.

-« Cent crédits pour les charges. Je ne te fais pas la charité non plus, il faut que je justifie les locations. » Précise Quatre en attente de l'accord de son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesce de la tête. Winner pousse son ordi devant son ami pour qu'il réserve des places d'avion pour s'y rendre et revenir. Il partirait le 18 juillet pour revenir le 25.

µµµ

Duo n'avait pas regretté d'avoir écouté les conseils de Quatre et d'avoir acheter des lunettes de plongée, ni d'avoir dû passer son brevet de sauvetage de natation pour entrer chez les Preventers. Dans sa valise, il avait également un listing des endroits à visiter, de choses à faire et à voir. Il était donc persuadé qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas et ça avait été le cas.

µµµ

Maxwell était revenu de la côte d'Azur avec un beau bronzage qui faisait encore plus ressortir ses yeux indigos. Il avait également des souvenirs pleins la tête qu'il ne se lassait pas de raconter depuis qu'il avait repris le travail et déjà avant, il avait partagé son bonheur avec celui qui avait permis que tout ça soit possible.

Il ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la couleur de l'eau, d'un bleu éclatant. Il racontait inlassablement ses moments de natation au milieu des poissons. Il restait ébahi de les avoir vus évoluer à moins d'un mètre de lui et dans leur milieu naturel, pas derrière une cloison de verre.

Il y avait aussi les longues promenades les pieds dans l'eau qui le faisait sourire rien qu'en y pensant. Il était enthousiaste quand il parlait des pêcheurs à la ligne qui envahissaient la plage en soirée. Il effectuait à vide les gestes qu'un pêcheur lui avait enseigné un soir en l'autorisant à se servir d'un de ses trois cannes vers la fin du séjour. Celui-ci c'était pris d'affection pour le natté qui venait tous les soirs pour le regarder, lui poser des questions et observer ses prises les yeux émerveillés.

Le châtain aimait aussi raconter la randonnée qu'il avait effectué dans un bateau avec des parois de plastique solides et transparentes pour observer les fonds marins.

Tous ses récits de vacances finissaient immanquablement avec son coup de cœur.

-« Je te jure, je ne pouvais pas m'en passer. Il fallait que j'aille voir Monlulu dès que je me levais et puis aussi dans l'après-midi. Ca me faisait râler quand il était de sortie. » Raconte une fois de plus Duo à Quatre.

-« Je continue à dire que tu aurais dû lui demander. » Insistait Winner.

Dans le bureau voisin, un Preventer commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez d'entendre ses babillages.

C'est vrai que c'était sa faute aussi s'il a passé des vacances exécrables. Il aurait mieux fait de contacter Quatre qui lui aurait proposé une solution. Mais en entendant Duo se plaindre de devoir partir en vacances, il s'était dit qu'il proposerait au natté de regarder les dossiers classés non résolus avec lui pendant cette période d'inactivité.

Il n'aurait pas fait ça chez lui, mais aurait demandé à Winner son appartement pendant que lui aurait été au travail.

Ils auraient passé du bon temps, puisqu'ils aimaient tous les deux leur travail.

Mais là, il ne supportait plus d'entendre Duo parler de ce mec, il regrettait de ne pas avoir proposé ses vacances plus tôt. Maintenant que Maxwell avait découvert des nouvelles choses qui l'éloignaient un peu plus de lui.

Si le passage de la leçon de pêche, il pouvait le supporter, il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir grand chose entre ce type et son coéquipier.

Par contre son Lulu lui sortait par les oreilles. Exaspéré il se lève et se met dans l'encadrement du bureau voisin.

-« Tu commences à nous pomper avec ton Lulu. Tu n'es plus en vacances. » Gronde Heero.

-« Ce n'est pas Tonlulu, c'est Monlulu. » Rectifie Maxwell. Quand Yuy repart vers son bureau, il reprend en regardant Winner. « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

-« Il a peut-être passé de mauvaises vacances. » Rétorque l'ex 04 qui avait vu le métis circuler à Sank comme une âme en peine quand il avait constaté que Duo était parti en vacances lui.

-« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

-« Mettons-nous au travail, il n'a pas tort. » Dit gentiment le blond en prenant le dossier qui était ouvert devant lui depuis tout à l'heure, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore compulsé.

-« Je commence à te gonfler avec Monlulu ? » Interroge le châtain en fronçant les sourcils devant l'attitude de son ami.

-« Un peu mais quand je vois le bonheur qu'il y a dans tes yeux et je me dis que ce n'est pas grave. Mais je disais seulement qu'il n'avait pas tort, on devrait se mettre au travail. » Sourit Winner.

-« Par contre, là où toi tu n'as pas tort, c'est que j'aurai dû l'aborder, parce que je ne sais pas s'il sera encore là l'année prochaine. » Soupire Duo en prenant également son dossier.

-« Je vais essayer de me renseigner. »

-« Oh, j'ai fait un agrandissement de Monlulu. Je te le montrerai demain. » Dit rapidement le natté.

Dans la pièce d'à côté un point s'écrase sur un bureau.

µµµ

La première chose que fait Duo en arrivant au travail le lendemain matin, c'est de déposer amoureusement son cadre sur son bureau.

Heero en passant devant la porte ouverte, il voit son collègue sourire aux anges, les yeux sur le cadre.

Yuy sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il entre dans la pièce. Il fait le tour du bureau et reste sur le cul.

-« C'est ça ton Lulu ? » Demande le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

-« Pas ton Lulu, Monlulu. Oui c'est ça. » Admet Maxwell le regard éclatant.

Heero a dur de ne pas se noyer dans ce regard heureux. Quatre a raison quand on le voit ainsi, on lui pardonne presque tout.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as cru que c'était ? » Finit par demander Duo, un peu mal à l'aise à cause du regard perçant de son ami qui ne le quitte plus, qui le sonde de plus en plus.

-« Un type. » Avoue Yuy en prenant le cadre en main pour mieux regarder la photo.

Dessus il y a un magnifique yacht noir avec des lignes blanches à la hauteur de la ligne de flottaison. Sur l'habitacle, il y a deux arceaux argentés. L'avant du bateau fuselé était parsemé de barrières grises. Une plate-forme à l'arrière pour favoriser la plongée ou les baignades en mer. C'est sûr que c'était un engin de toute beauté, qui devait en jeter encore plus à côté de ses congénères blancs qu'on voyait à l'arrière de la photo.

-« Il me fait penser à DeathScythe. J'ai ressenti le même amour. » Admet Duo en reprenant le cadre pour le remettre sur son bureau.

Maxwell regarde Yuy sortir de la pièce quand il est sûr de ne plus se faire voir, il sourit. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux le comportement de son coéquipier. Ainsi, il était jaloux. Et bien, il le laisserait courir après lui, il avait envie de savoir ce que son ami allait inventer pour l'attirer. Ca faisait du bien à de se faire courtiser et il ne le laisserait pas mariner longtemps. Il appréciait bien trop le métis pour ça quoi qu'il en disait à Quatre pour masquer ses sentiments.

µµµ

Heero sort de la pièce de son collègue. Dire qu'il était jaloux d'un bateau depuis une semaine. Au moins, il avait mis un mot sur une sensation qu'il ressentait et il savait pourquoi il était si possessif avec Maxwell. Pourquoi il n'aimait pas que ce dernier travaille avec d'autre Preventer.

Duo appréciait la pêche, il allait être servi, il allait le faire mordre à son hameçon et quand il l'aurait bien ferré, il l'amènerait dans sa nasse. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait vraiment de son collègue, il n'allait pas le laisser partir. Il allait essayer de l'attirer dans ses filets de façon plus subtile, en faisant des choses qui le rendrait heureux.

Avant de se mettre au travail, il allait chercher les points d'ancrage du bateau, en partant par le port de vacances du natté. Ca devait être possible.

Yuy croise Winner dans le couloir en se rendant à son bureau, ce dernier a un papier en main sur lequel il est inscrit Monlulu, ainsi que d'autres informations.

Le brun l'arrête.

-« C'est les coordonnées de propriétaire du bateau ? »

-« Oui, il te l'a montré ? » S'informe le blond.

-« Je peux ? » Demande le métis en mettant la main sur le papier.

-« Si c'est pour lui donner oui. » Sourit Quatre sentant moins de tension dans le cœur de l'ex-01.

-« Bien sûr ! »

Avec le papier, il se rend à son bureau, il le regarde plus attentivement. Puis ouvre une page web pour faire des recherches sur le Sunseeker yacht 90 et voir le bateau de Duo sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était une belle machine.

Si le propriétaire était d'accord, ils iraient visiter le yacht ensemble l'année prochaine. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que quelqu'un s'insinue dans la relation qu'il veut construire avec Duo. Il demanderait à ce dernier de lui faire découvrir ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses vacances.

Alors qu'il ne savait pas encore comment il allait réussir à sympathiser avec Maxwell, comment le faire tomber amoureux, il se sentait pourtant sûr d'y arriver.

Il savait qu'il attirait les gens aussi bien les femmes, que les hommes. Il l'avait constaté avec Relena, Dorothy. Lors des missions où il devait utiliser son charme pour la mener à bien, il n'avait jamais été repoussé. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'on lui trouvait, mais il savait qu'il plaisait, c'était un atout dans son futur jeu.

Il ne partait pas non plus sans rien, il avait déjà à l'heure actuelle une relation privilégiée avec le natté. Du moment qu'il ne perdait pas son amitié, il serait heureux de pouvoir rester près de lui.

C'était un réel plaisir de l'avoir dans les parages. Sa joie de vivre poussait les autres à se surpasser et progresser.

Dire qu'en rentrant dans le bureau de Maxwell, il n'avait voulu que mettre un visage sur son rival. Là il était rassuré de savoir que c'était un bateau, bien plus facile à évincer qu'un homme.

Le natté, même s'il était matérialiste, tenait beaucoup plus aux gens. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'un autre stimulus pour oser avancer dans la conquête du jeune homme, mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il devait faire vite. Tant que Duo restait un cœur à prendre, on pouvait le dépasser sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Tout à l'heure, il apporterait le papier à Maxwell. Ce serait déjà le premier pas de fait, il réfléchirait aux autres à un autre moment, maintenant il devait se mettre au travail, il avait déjà assez rêvassé comme ça.

FIN


End file.
